Suprise
by addicted2clana
Summary: This is a Kristom story of how they want to change Smallville.


It had been raining for days; then again it was the rainy season. But still there was something vaguely depressing about the whole thing. She had laid her head against the cold glass and watched the drizzle as it fell to the soppy wet ground below. At the moment, she was alone. Her best friend, Kendra, had gone on an unknown errand. It must not have been anything to do with Girls By Design group otherwise she would have told Kristin what she was doing. Ah well, Kendra had her own life. She couldn't expect her to sit around with her as she moped. Mainly because Kendra tried to tell her that she should not let this bother her. But how could she not? She had basically been evicted from the life she had lived before.

She had been gone from Vancouver for about 4 months. Kristin had not wanted to leave. She enjoyed being a part of Smallville. She had friends there and now she was here where she only knew a very few people. Thailand of all places. But it was also a chance for her to make a more serious movie than those she had before. But that didn't make the real reason she was here any less important and sad. A woman had been the reason she had to leave Smallville. Not any woman, but his woman.

Jamie Welling had had enough. Rumors ran wild. She was putting her foot down. It was either let Kristin go or she would make Tom's life a living hell. Tom had told Kristin what she was planning on doing before TPTB dropped the bomb. They wanted one more season of Smallville but with Jamie threatening to pull Tom out of it, even though he was under contract, they agreed to let Kristin only have 5 episodes or maybe less. And this time they would put Tom with Erica. At least Jamie knew Erica was married and there was nothing between the two of them. Jamie could tell, as could everyone else, there was something more to the two of them than they let on.

But Kristin knew that they had only kissed, several times in fact and that was not counting the Clark/Lana ones. No, these were deep heartfelt kisses; love was behind them. It was there, she knew it, and he knew it. They also knew that nothing but trouble would come out of it as long as Tom still had her but you can't help when you fall in love. At least she knew she had. And she felt as though Tom had too. They were too close for too long for there not to be some sort of a connection.

She tried to remember when it had started. Probably the first season, before he married Jamie. Why had he married her? He said it was because they had been together for so long and Tom felt as though he loved her enough to marry her. Things changed for him and Kristin, for a while. They both tried to play the best friends' card but you can't hide what they have. It showed up in every single scene they were in together, even when the two of them were supposed to be at odds. It was a good thing that they had been ill in real life with one another during the Lexana thing or they would have never been able to pull it off. What had they been mad about? She remembered it was because he said that they 

needed to stop being around each other as much because Jamie was giving him hell. They were innocent, to a point. They had never had sex and he didn't sneak over and see her. They saw one another on set and sometimes after work if Jamie was out of town. They had an emotional attachment to one another. They understood each other. They made each other happy. They could have been a wonderful couple BUT he was married to her.

Kristin hated when it happened: Jamie had finally had enough. She treated Tom like a child. Tom was unhappy but Jamie had his balls in a vice and refused to let go until he caved. He told her before anyone else knew and they had hoped TPTB would take his side and say to her 'To hell with you' but no such luck. They sided with her. After all she held the big card; she had Tom and no Tom meant no Smallville. Neither of them could figure out how she had such pull to be able to control the show like she did. She really couldn't make him do anything, could she? The answer came and it was yes. They had signed an agreement and if he cheated she could get everything he had, all money before and after Smallville and if she cheated, she got nothing. He told Kristin he should have paid more attention to the prenuptial agreement. Tom hadn't wanted it. He thought if you loved someone, you did forever and you should be able to have a mutual agreement that if anything bad happened you were mature enough to do what was right. But Jamie said this was a way to protect them. It looked like she got the better end of the deal.

The way she had to end the Clana relationship made her sick. By video, good God! Maybe with Whitney but this was Clark and they had shared more than she had with anyone of her other boyfriends on Smallville. Well, to be honest, she had shared more with Tom than any other guy she had ever dated. She put all her heart into that video. It was like a real goodbye to Tom. When the public saw her tears they were real. She had not seen Tom when she made the video. In fact when it was made, she had not seen him in a month. She felt as though she was delivering her goodbye speech to Tom. And she had heard from Allison that Tom was just as emotional about seeing her video seen. It hurt so much not to be able to talk to him but they were on summer break and she knew Tom would be with Jamie. Calling him was not an option and she couldn't bring herself to call any of the other cast to find out how he was. She didn't want them to know exactly how bad she had it for him. Kristin had not received any calls from Tom but he had sent some cryptic e-mails on the GBD site. She figured that he had been afraid Jamie would have wondered who he was talking to or that maybe she read his e-mails. Knowing how suspicious she was of Tom and her, it would not have surprised Kristin.

When the door opened, Kristin was still staring out the window. She never even acknowledged them as they shut the door.

"I would have thought you'd be happy to see me," the familiar voice said.

Kristin turned to find her best friend and roommate in Vancouver, Allison, standing in her hotel suite. She rushed to her and hugged her close. It had been so long since the two of them had seen each other.

"Oh my God! It is so good to see you," Kristin said as she continued to hug her as the tears rolled down her face.

"Well, someone told me that you had been a little blue and that you might need to see another friendly face," she replied as she eyed Kendra.

"Sorry, Kris, but you have been extremely mopey and I thought you might need another shoulder to cry on for a while. Mine is awful soggy," Kendra quipped.

"Ally, I've missed you so much. So, sit, tell me what you've been up to," Kristin said as she plopped on the catch and motioned for Ally to sit by her.

"Well, I finished filming of course and then I visited the family for a while and now, here I am! When do you go back home?"

"Right before Season 8 begins."

"Me too, that is if you want the company."

"Of course. Let's go get some lunch. I'm starving. Come on, Kendra."

"No can do. I have some posting to do on GBD. You two go and have fun," she said as she sat on the couch with laptop in hand.

Allison and Kristin waved by and left for the nearest café' and sat down near the window. They ordered some local far and the talking began. The two women had a lot to talk about since it had been such a long time since their last conversation. Kristin told her about things she had seen and about how the movie was going. Ally told her about her family for a while and then a lull hit their talks. Ally decided that this would be as good of a time as any to start her agenda.

"So, did you see the finale," Allison asked.

"No. I can't get it to download. The internet sucks most of the time. Was it good? I mean I read the script and all but how did it flow," Kristin asked.

"If you read the boards, they are all fairly ticked. Especially the Clana fans and I can't say that I don't blame them. Having you two break up via video was dumb and the way they got rid of Rosy was the pits!"

"I know that was horrible. Is he mad?"

"Livid. So is Laura."

"Why?"

"She isn't been brought back next year either."

"What? Did Jamie worry Laura would hit on Tom or something?"

"No. The CW is cheap. They want to do season 8 on a season 1 budget."

"That will never work."

"So, you haven't seen Tom's performance of seeing you on the video have you?"

"No. What did he do?"

"Well, it's a good thing I downloaded it on my IPod then. Here, I'll fast-forward to that part."

She handed it to Kristin who hit play and watched her scene with Tom via video. Her mouth hung open in amazement. Tom was crying and it wasn't like when Jonathon died or when she was in the Hospital, her last real episode of the season. He was broken. You could see it in his eyes. She finished watching it, rewound it, and watched it again, three more times before she handed it back to Allison. She looked at Kristin and saw that she too was teary eyed.

"Everyone was amazed at what a good job he had done. He had not gotten to see that video until they shot the scene that day. Tom cried for real. It was like you, Kristin, were telling him goodbye," Allison said.

"I had to go. They forced me to do so. It was either kill Clana or Jamie would pull Tom out of the series."

"With what they plan to do next year, it may have been better if she had. Doomsday! Did you see they are bringing in Doomsday?"

"That is kind of dumb! Isn't he a Superman villain? Tom's Clark is not ready to be Superman yet."

"I know. And so does he. Aren't you going to ask how he is?"

"I know I should but it hurts."

"And so is he."

"What?"

"He is miserable now that you are gone. And well, there has been a new development. But I can't tell you about that."

"Ally! You cannot do that to me. You can't start out telling me something and then just stop. You have to come clean."

"But this is not something that I should tell you. Tom should. "

"But he's not here. So, tell me."

Allison had not picked a window seat for nothing. She did it to be seen and not by the locals. She didn't fly to Thailand alone. Kendra and Allison had been working hard on this plan since Ally heard the latest news. Her guest had saw them in the window and was now directly behind Kristin.

"Let me, Ally," the man said.

Kristin dropped the bottle of water that she had been holding on the table when she heard his voice. His voice. The one that made her heart melt and her body quiver. He was here, in Thailand! She turned and saw that it was not her mind playing tricks on her. He was standing in front of her. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. Kristin didn't care who saw her. She had missed Tom and didn't care who knew it or what they thought. Tom did not pull away from her. Then again Jamie was thousands of miles away and she'd never know. Allison would never tell and neither would she. Kristin would have planted one on him but didn't want to push it.

"God how I've missed you," Tom said as he continued to hold her close and stoked her hair.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here? What about Jamie," Kristin asked.

Tom looked over at Allison and she nodded for him to continue telling her.

"Let's sit down and I'll tell you all about it. Can I order something? I'm starving."

"Why didn't you get something to eat while you were waiting to come in here," Allison asked.

"I've never been to Thailand before so I didn't know where I could or couldn't eat. So, the last food I ate this morning has long since gone. What's good here?"

Kristin flagged down their waiter and ordered for him. Then she stared at him in awe. Allison snickered at her as she knew Kristin had to be dying to know what he was doing here. As Tom sipped his water and nibbled on a hand full of crackers Ally knew he was doing it on purpose just to watch Kristin squirm. Try as she may, she could not be patient because all those months not talking to him was enough.

"Thomas John Patrick Welling! Are you actually going to sit there and not say a word," Kristin scowled.

Tom almost choked on his water and Allison started laughing. She tossed a handful of crackers at him and they got a stern look from the manager.

"Okay, since you can't wait I'll tell you. Shortly after filming the last episode I found out a few things but I waited for a bit before I said anything to Jamie. Neighbors we had in LA were asking me questions then the notes in the mailbox and emails arrived about Jamie's activities while I was away for the last several years. The first year after we were married she lived in Vancouver with me but since then she stayed in LA. And she has been busy."

"She's seeing someone else," Kristin asked.

"Yep. More than one," Ally added.

"You're kidding?!"

"No. No I'm very serious. She had been unfaithful from day one. Jamie told me that she had gotten tired of me because I used to be more fun that I am now. That I took my job way too seriously. Excuse me for putting a little pride in my work. It doesn't take that much skill to smile for the camera when you are a model. Jamie liked the partying that we used to do and that goes along with that life style. She said I was gone too much and she was lonely."

"Did you confront her or what," Kristin asked.

"Well, we were at home one day and she found me in my study reading one of the latest letters and Jamie broke down right there. She said she had been lying and was a royal bitch for what she had been doing to me. It wasn't me, I was a perfect husband but she needed me more than she had me. I told her that she never had to stay in LA, it had been her choice. But Jamie said she never wanted to live in Vancouver, she hated it."

"Did she ask about us," Kristin asked.

"Of course she did. Jamie had to toss the blame at someone else to make herself look and feel better. She asked if you and I had ever slept together and I said no, nothing more than what she saw Lana and Clark do on Smallville. I said we had kissed and that was all. I also told her that I had not spoken to you since she sent you away, just like I had told her I would do. Jamie said then that she was sorry for ever thing that she had put you through. Then she said the only thing she wanted was the LA house and her car which I agreed to. That means all my earnings are mine since she admitted her infidelity and I have multiple forms of proof and Jamie has no desire to fight. She even gave me the three dogs. Jamie wants a fresh start as Jamie White."

"Are you sad," Kristin asked.

"Well part of me is. I can't say that I was still in love with her. I don't know when she started thinking of me as money. Maybe she always had. That would be why she wanted that pre nup, which I am glad I had now."

"Ally, did you know about this when you and I last spoke?"

"I did but he told me not to tell you. He wanted to tell you himself and in person. Guys, I think I'll go back to Kristin's place and help Kendra with the GBD stuff. Besides, you two have a lot to talk about now," Allison said with a smile as she grabbed the check and walked away.

Kristin smiled at Tom as his food came to the table. She sat and processed what he had said and enjoyed listening to him go on about how people had hated the season finale and so had he and most of the others on set. It was dull, not the usual exciting thing.

"It was not the same without you there. I was furious when they told me what they were doing to Clark and Lana. That was just dumb. It was bad enough when you really left now Clark loses Lana too. It was too much," he said.

"But you came looking for me. Maybe Clark can go look for Lana," she answered.

"You know, now that Jamie is gone maybe we could do just that. We could give Clana a real chance. I don't want him to be with Lois. It's not time for that yet. Nor is it time for Doomsday."

"I read that spoiler too. That's really a dumb thing to do."

"You know what's not dumb."

"What?"

"Us here together. What would you say about buying a big umbrella and walking around and get reacquainted again?"

"I'd say let's go. But do you really want everyone to know that we are entertaining the notion?"

"Why not? They've thought we were for years. Might as well give them some concrete proof for once."

Tom headed to the front to pay the bill but Ally had already taken care of it. They rounded the corner and walked into one of the many shops that lined the streets and bought the largest umbrella that they could find. Tom paid the vendor and they walked out into the drizzling rain, going nowhere in particular. Just living in the moment.

It was rather romantic walking in the rain with Tom. His arm was around her and she was snuggled in very close to him. They'd not been this close to one another since they had to say goodbye. A painful memory that haunted each of them every day. He wished every second he could have taken it back but it was done and now it was time to move forward.

"Is there a park nearby? You know, where we could sit and talk," Tom asked.

"There's a pier overlooking the bay where I go sometimes to think. It shouldn't be too crowded right now. There is a really nice gazebo at the end. Will that do," Kristin asked.

"As long as you are there, it will be perfect."

Kristin gave him a look and smiled.

"Too corny?"

"Too sweet."

"Ah, you know me so well."

They continued to walk about 6 blocks, stopping ever so often for Kristin to point out different points of interest for Tom. The two finally made it to the end of the pier and she was correct in saying there would be few people there. In fact no one was. All the better.

"So," he said.

"So," she replied. "Did you come all the way over here to tell me about your impending divorce?"

"That and to talk to you about some things."

"What sort of things?"

"Well, to be precise, what do you think about us?"

"You mean do I think that these feelings we have for one another are because we play love interest on Smallville."

"Something like that."

"I think this feeling is deeper than that. I have to admit that I felt it the very first day that I met you."

"I don't want to sound stupid or really silly which would just take away from the meaning behind it, but ever since I lay eyes on you I knew that there was this bond that we shared that was like nothing I had ever felt before."

"Not even with Jamie?"

"Not even. It is the deepest, purest, yet simplest feeling I have ever felt. To me, it feels deeper that the strongest love I've ever experienced."

"Tom," Kristin began.

"No, I'm serious. This feeling that I have for you runs soul deep. Do you feel it?"

By now he was nose to nose with her. Kristin knew her heart was pounding so loud that not only could Tom have heard it but he could probably feel it. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. Kristin knew exactly how she felt.

"Tom, I can feel it too."

"Is it love?"

"I know it is. I know that I what I feel is love. Do you?"

"You mean do I feel the same about you, do I love you? Kristin, I do. I do love you."

With that, they kissed. It had been a long time since their last real kiss. This one was no electric than the last. It was tender and heartfelt and full of all the love they had always felt for one another. Even though the rain poured down all around them they felt like they were the only two people in the whole entire universe. It was nothing short of absolute magic.

That magic that felt that day continued for the next several weeks thereafter. Tom and Allison stayed with Kristin and Kendra to help them out with all manner of things from Kris's movie schedule to the GBD site. They all enjoyed several days of sightseeing and Tom and Kris enjoyed lots of quiet moments alone from intimate dinner dates to swimming in the moonlight. Love bloomed more and more each and ever day. And all who saw them could see that something big would become of them.

The time came to return back to life in the states. The three had spoken to the rest of the cast about some changes for Smallville and the final season. They had a meeting and discussed the plan of attack. The talk with the big whigs was set and Tom was picked to be the spokesman since all this had been primarily his idea.

The day came and when the powers that be arrived Tom sat between Kristin and Allison, along with them were Justin Hartley, Erica Durance, Aaron Ashmore, Laura Vandervort and even Michael Rosenbaum. The men and women sat across from them and waited for Tom to start this meeting. Kris squeezed his hand for moral support. He looked at her and smiled. Tom was ready.

"First off, thank you all for coming and giving us a chance to be heard. Now all of us have been discussing that this show has always been about 'rocking the mythos'. So, since the ex wife is no longer a factor and calling the shots, we all want to rock the hell out of it. First off, no Tess, make her Mercy and Lex is not gone. Mike will make appearances during the season. Clark can rescue Lex one last time after his memory is wiped by Jor-el and he in turn will help Clark get Kara out of the Phantom Zone. The Doomsday idea has got to go. The Clark that I portray is nowhere near being Superman and he is a Superman villain. Also, Lois goes back to Oliver Queen and leave Chloe to marry Jimmy. As for Lana, with the help of the Justice League, we'll track her down. I'll find her and say 'The world may need me to save it more than you do but I can't do anything without you. Who will save me?' or something like that. Lana will be with Clark and he will become the hero he is supposed to be. Lana will be the strong and confident woman that she is supposed to be. Clark can still face Lex and new enemies you come up with while training at the new Fortress. The League can be based at the Isis Foundation where we can hint at Bruce Wayne and actually have Wonder Woman on the show. There are many possibilities for improvement but here is the deal. We want these changes and if they don't happen, we'll walk. Contract or no contract," Tom said in conclusion.

The heads of the show stared at them and then they looked at each other and began to question all things that were brought before them. What would happen here? And what would they think? Would this group be mad? Would that group stop watching? On and on they questioned and requisitioned 

until finally it was like 'Why not'. They decided since their way had failed, try it this new way and see what happened. Since they were 140 on the TV poll and it was their last year, they'd give it a shot.

What happened was Smallville became a huge hit. Even those who were complete realist and wanted the show to follow the mythos to the letter with Clois could see how Clark could end up with Lana. This Lana was confident and one of the main reasons Clark was the hero he is today. Chloe and Lana were indispensible when it came to helping with crime fighting. The League had grown by leaps and bounds. And what about Clana? It soared. When the last show of the series ended, Lana was with Clark as he donned the uniform for the first time and finally became Superman.

No show had ever ended with so many letters asking for it to keep going. Smallville ended up in the top 10 for the year at number 5. They were all pleased but none as much as Tom and Kristin. It had been so great because they were allowed to project their love for one another into the characters that they portrayed which made them even more developed. They had grown as actors and as a couple. Every one could see how much they loved one another. It had all began a year ago and it had nowhere to go but up.

Every one showed up for the series finale blowout. John Schneider, Annette O'Toole, and John Glover were there. The party was in full swing when Tom stepped on stage and clanged his glass with a spoon.

"Hey, can I have your attention for a minute? Welcome to the party and thank you for coming. Wow, this show had its ups and downs but it went out with a bang, which is all we ever really wanted. This has been the most fun that I've had in many years. But tonight with everyone present, I'd like to do something really special to end this. Kris, come up here please," he said.

Kris smiled at him and handed her champagne to Allison. She walked to the stage and John Glover helped her. She walked over and stood beside of Tom.

"Hi," Tom said.

"Hi," Kris responded.

Everyone snickered.

"So, almost one year ago I traveled to Thailand with Allison where you were filming your movie, which premiers this month. The moment I saw you I knew what _I_ wanted. And that was you."

'Ah's' filled the room. Kris looked at Tom, smiled, and felt her heart melting. Tom continued to smile at Kris as well.

"And I've been doing some thinking. If Clark gets Lana, then it's only fitting that I end up with you. So, Kristin Kruek, I have a question for you," Tom said as he pulled a box from his pocket and dropped to one knee in front of her.

The entire group stood up to see what was going on and Kris nearly fainted. Was he really doing this? Was Tom asking her to marry him? Was this really happening?

"Kristin? Kristin?! Are you listening to me," Kendra yelled out to her.

Kristin blinked and realized she was not at a cast party but in her rented apartment thousands of miles away from Vancouver. She let out a long sigh and looked at her friend as she felt the sadness creep in.

"No. I'm sorry. I must have dozed off," Kristin said as she turned to face her.

"Your phone has been ringing off the hook for the last hour," she said as she started to walk towards Kristin.

"Who's been calling?"

"Tom. He said it was very important."

Kristin almost tripped as she ran across the room headed for the phone. She looked down at it as she held it in her hand and wondered what surprise awaited her on the other end.

_**HAHAHAHAHA!! You thought something else was happening! But you know what Dr. Frank N Furter said "Don't dream it! Be it!" Who knows about these two?! There could still be a 'surprise' waiting for all of us in the end, if we are lucky!**_


End file.
